


Weapon and Meister

by Redorangeyellowflickerbeat



Category: Fairy Tail, Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Death Weapons, Death the Kid is Lord Death, Dimension Travel, F/M, Honestly Tamotsu is a huge sap, I can't do pining with these two, Original Shinigami Character - Freeform, Original Witch character in first chapter, Requited Love, Sappy, She's a bit of a brat, They got together really fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redorangeyellowflickerbeat/pseuds/Redorangeyellowflickerbeat
Summary: Shizuka is a immature Shinigami with everything to prove, so when her father tells her to stay away from a dangerous witch, she tries to prove herself and finds herself in a world unlike anything she's ever seen before.At least she still has her loyal Weapon by her side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick preface here: Hate comments will not get posted or responded to. If you don't like original characters... just leave. Now. This was your warning.

My gloved fingers tightened around my weapon as I knelt on the rooftop, watching the street below. “There's a Kishin nearby. I feel it.” I whisper into the darkness of the moonless night.  
  
“ _But where, Shizu_?” My weapon’s voice was a whisper for our ears only, as he just briefly appeared as a reflection in the blade. His mismatched blue and green eyes bore into mine, and I looked away before he spoke again. _“Down there, to the left! He’s in the alleyway!_ ” he called out, and I immediately spurred myself into action.  
  
My feet hit the pavement hard as I jumped from the roof; but I ignored the dull pain it caused as I took off. I skidded to a halt as we arrived at the alley, holding my weapon out.  
  
Tamotsu’s weapon form was a katana, the blade a silver color with black diamonds going along the groove of the blade. The pattern was reversed on the handle, black with silver diamonds accenting it. But enough admiring the way the street lights made the blade shine, there was a pre-Kishin to kill.  
  
Said pre-Kishin turned its wild eyes to me, the once-human frame hunched over. Its long, slimy tongue traced across its lips. _“Must… have more souls... more power…”_ it hissed out, its raspy, high tones reminding me of a nail scraping down a chalkboard. _“Your souls… would be a tasty midnight snack!”_ it charged me in an instant, and I turned sideways, allowing its lumbering form to make it stagger before I brought my blade down across its back. The sickening sound of flesh splitting under the force of the blade made my stomach roll, but as the creature fell to the ground and all but evaporated, I couldn’t find it in me to care. Now all that remained was the dark soul that floated before us. I sheathed the blade before touching the hilt to the soul, which was immediately absorbed into it.  
  
Once the soul was absorbed, I released my blade, as Tamotsu transformed back into his human self. He looked down at me, a smile on his lips as I crossed my arms. “Good job, Shizuka.” he complimented, and heat burned in my cheeks. His smile half turned into a smirk, before he turned on his heel. “Come on, we’ve got to report to your father!” he beckoned when I was still standing still.  
  
Cheeks flushed, I hurried behind him as we walked back to the DWMA. In my mind, I rebuked myself for blushing like a schoolgirl - it’s not like I _liked_ him or anything! - and tried to avoid looking him in the eyes. We wasted no time going to my father to report; and after we gave our report, he seemed to look at the two of us and tried to decide something.  
  
“Shizuka,” he began, but stopped, clenching his jaw up a little. I wanted to complain, but I just clenched my own jaw and kept my mouth shut. Finally, he spoke again, “there’s a mission I need you to take care of.” He squared his shoulders as he looked at me after speaking, looking like I was the last person he wanted to do this for him.  
  
“What’s the mission?” I asked, anything to prove myself to be stronger than handling weakling pre-kishins. It’s not like I was wielding a weapon still in training, Tamotsu was a Death Weapon that father had allowed to enter my possession. I was a Grim Reaper, a Shinigami, and I was treated like some little kid from the DWMA!  
  
“There is a witch near the school-” _Yes! Finally!_ “- and I need you to warn the teachers for me while I decide who I’m sending after it.” _What? No!_ My face must have betrayed my anger, because he sighed and looked at me. “Shizuka, I’m not sending you after it. Tamotsu, don’t let her go after that witch.” he turned his gaze to my - traitorous - weapon.  
  
Tamotsu gave a solemn nod. “I won’t, Lord Death. She’ll stay safe with me.” he said, hands behind his back, ignoring my sharp glare. My father nodded, satisfied, as he turned back to his mirror, dismissing me without another word.  
  
As we walked out, Tamotsu’s hand came to grip my arm. He leaned down, his lips almost brushing against the shell of my ear as he spoke, “I know what you’re planning to do and I will go with you.” he promised. I smirked, of course he would be on my side.  
  
“Then let’s hurry before Father finds out.” I said, grinning. He nodded, and the two of us took off to leave and go find the mysterious witch.  
  
*  
  
We found the witch about a half mile away from the school - dangerously close as far as anyone with half a brain would be concerned. Her cotton candy pink hair fell down her back as she smirked at our approach. _“Well, well, what is it that I see, hehe?”_ she gave a grin as she hopped off the rock she sat on. She looked at the two of us, her pink eyes assessing. _“A Shinigami come to see me, I’m flattered, hehe!”_ Her high pitched laugh must have been some quirk in her speech.  
  
“Enough talking,” I snapped, holding out my hand, “Tamo, transform.” He immediately obeyed, my fingers wrapping around the hilt of his weapon form. I turned my hand, bringing the blade close to my side.  
  
_“Party pooper. Very well, little reaper. I’ll fight you.”_ She stomped her foot after making her statement, and the ground beneath us turned inky purple. It didn’t seem to bother my movement as I rushed forward. Right as I slashed upward from my right side, though, the witch disappeared. She reappeared behind me and shoved me onto the ground like I was a child on the playground.  
  
The moment I hit the ground, I began to cough. My lungs felt like they were unable to get any air through the inky fumes, and Tamotsu transformed beside me with a similar cough. “What is this?!” I shouted between coughs.  
  
_“Just a little spell, doesn’t even have a name. This does though. I’m afraid you weren’t fun enough to play with.”_ She spoke, before holding her hands out. “ ** _Dimension Vortex!_ ** ” a vortex opened beneath us, sucking us in before we could even have a chance to stand.  
  
There was only a moment of weightlessness before my world turned to black, and I heard Tamotsu yell my name before I lost all consciousness.


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Shizuka and Tamotsu wake up in their mysterious new home... And we see what they become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I start 11th grade on Monday. I won't be writing as much so it will take longer for chapters, but I will try my hardest to have at LEAST one update a month on this story.

_Tamotsu’s POV_

When I came to, I felt a piece of wood digging into my back. I was just glad that I had protected Shizuka, she laid on top of me, still knocked out by the witch’s brutal attack. As I sat up, I moved her aside carefully, making sure her head didn't hit anything before I released her and stood to my feet, looking around.

We were in some kind of building that looked like some kind of meeting hall or cafeteria. As the blurriness cleared from my vision I saw people standing far back from the destruction we’d caused. Many of the adults I saw were holding back children no older than ten. “What… happened, exactly?” I asked finally, looking to a frankly diminutive older man who seemed to be the leader of the group.

“You fell from a Magic Seal in our ceiling.” The man said, crossing his arms. “Who are you, and what happened?” the man seemed concerned.

When I spoke this time, I noticed my voice sounded plain wrong, and I felt very short. “I’m Tamotsu,” I introduced myself. When he glanced at Shizuka’s unconscious form, I decided I should probably introduce her as well since she was still unconscious. “That’s Shizuka, my Meister.”

“Meister?” the man asked, visibly perplexed. I have to admit that at his question I was in return - did he not know of Death Weapons or Meisters?

“Do you truly not know what a Meister is?” I had to ask. At his nod, I sighed through my nose. Shizuka would be far better at explaining all of this, I wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed and I knew it. “I’m a living weapon. She wields me.” I explained calmly. I knew it wouldn’t be a good explanation, but the man seemed to accept it for the time being.

“I see. Well, I’m Makarov. This is the Fairy Tail Guild. Where are you from?” the man, whom I now knew was Makarov, asked, crossing his arms in front of himself.

“Uh, Death City.” I said, and watched as the man’s face turned from confusion, to pity.

“That can’t be,” Makarov said, looking at me like he thought I was lying.

“Not lying,” I said firmly, sweeping my hair out of my eyes so he could look into them to see the honesty that was there. His eyes widened when he looked me in the eye, and he turned around, muttering something to himself.

“We will talk more once your friend wakes up.” Makarov finally said before he jumped up to the second floor of the building - _guild?_ When he left I simply moved to Shizuka and picked her up before looking at the people still standing around awkwardly, looking at us.

“Is there anywhere I can put her? I don’t think she’d appreciate a broken table digging into her back.” I asked, which finally shook one of the adults into action.

He had navy hair and some facial hair, and he looked kind enough. “Follow me. Tamotsu, right? I’m Macao,” he introduced himself as I followed him to what seemed to be some kind of infirmary. I placed Shizuka onto one of the beds, knowing now that whatever that witch had done to us had also made us much younger. Shizuka looked like she had when she was eleven, her black hair reached down to her shoulders instead of her thighs like she’d had it at the time, her face was rounder and more pudgy. She was no longer lean and fit, and I suspected I looked the same.

Being eleven again was not something I ever wished for. Though, I supposed it was better than being nine or, gods forbid, ten. My hair would be about the same, a brown mess on my head as it always has been, and my eyes would be the same - the left was blue and the right was green - but I was thinner and less muscular than I was as a teen.

“Something troubling you?” Macao asked me, leaning against the wall of the infirmary. I realized I had been vaguely staring at Shizuka, and I looked over at the man when he spoke to me.

“Just worried about her.” I claimed, and while I knew Macao more than likely didn’t believe me, he seemed to accept what I’d said.

“Then I’ll leave you to wait with her.” I felt Macao pat my shoulder as he left the room, and I stood there for a long while before taking a seat in a chair beside Shizuka’s bed to wait for her to wake up.

 

*

 

_Shizuka’s POV_

When I woke, it was to see a white ceiling. I sat up slowly, feeling sore and stiff but not particularly in pain, quickly realizing I was in some kind of medical area. I turned my head when I heard breathing, and it almost took my breath away to see Tamotsu sitting in a chair beside the bed, asleep.

He was so _young!_ As young as when we first met… Which meant I was likely the same age physically now - I certainly felt it. When I moved, it caused him to stir, and my heart stopped for a moment when he opened his eyes with my name coming out like a breath. “Tamotsu, I’m okay. Where are we?” I asked before he could start his panicking over me.

“I don’t know, Shizuka. They wouldn’t tell me anything until you woke up.” Tamotsu said, looking at me with a distressed look in his eyes. I tensed and turned my head to the door when it creaked open to see a small man.

“I am Makarov, Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Tamotsu said your name was Shizuka?” the man said, and at my nod, Makarov continued speaking, “You are in Fiore, in the town of Magnolia, in the Fairy Tail mage guild.” he explained, arms behind his back. “Though, you don’t know what any of that means, do you?” he raised an eyebrow that was as diminutive as his frame if compared to his moustache.

“I have no idea where any of the locations you just stated are.” I said, crossing my arms. I didn’t think the man was lying, but he most certainly was not telling the entire truth to us.

“I suppose I should explain more about Fiore then, since you’re stuck here.” Makarov said, and I nodded. For the next few hours, Tamotsu and I listened to Makarov’s explanations of this world - a world where magic is not only commonplace, but the norm! It was a shock, but the magic he explained seemed to be different than that of the witches we knew of. To some extent, at least. By the time it was done, we had decided to join the guild, as it would be the easiest way to find jobs and, possibly, find us a way home.

The Guild mark was not something I really wanted on me, but I allowed it to be placed on my bicep in black. Tamotsu got a matching mark in the same place and we were led out into the hall and introduced properly.

 

**

 

_Years later…_

“Shizuka, I got us a job!” Tamotsu called across the guild hall to me, holding up a piece of paper from the request board. I nodded, finishing my glass of water and setting the cup on the bar before heading over toward him. Before I could look over the job though, the doors swung open wide and a hush swept over the entire guild.

Erza Scarlet had returned to Fairy Tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry at all! The next chapter will be longer.
> 
> Comments make chapters come faster.


	3. The Wizard in Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning and abrupt end of the Lullaby arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This chapter has not been edited. I'm kinda tired and I just want to get this posted so, point out errors politely in a comment or something. Yeah.

_ Shizuka’s POV _

I remained silent when Erza came in with a large decorated horn that she set down without explanation. Typical, an intimidation tactic. I hid my scoff; while I had no doubts at my ability to fight Erza, I didn't feel like it at the moment. So I simply kept my head high and met her eyes when her gaze swept through the silent guild. I felt Tamotsu’s arm brush against my shoulder and immediately knew he'd gotten closer to me.

Erza finally turned her gaze to Mirajane, and spoke. “Where is Master Makarov?” she questioned, hands on her hips. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at her body language - she was extremely arrogant.

“Welcome back, Erza, Master is at a conference right now,” Mirajane smiled at Erza despite her slight fear of the other mage.

“I see.” Erza nodded curtly, before being distracted by someone speaking up.

“So, um, what’s that humongous thing you got there?” One of the guild members asked shakily.

“The horn of a monster I defeated. The locals were so thankful, they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir.” Erza replied, before her gaze sharpened, “Do you have a problem with it?!”

“Not at all!” the wimp shouted with his hands up. I rolled my eyes once more with a grumble.

“Now listen up! While I was on the road, I heard a few things! Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do.”  _ And here we go again… _ I thought with a sigh, crossing my arms as I leaned back into Tamotsu to watch her begin to rip into everyone she found particular distaste with at the moment. “Cana, you need to start controlling your drinking. Vijeeter, please take the dancing outside. Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit. Nab, I suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the request board, just pick a job! Macao,” she merely sighed, which only scared the man more, “I don’t even know where to begin with you. You cause so much trouble, I’ve almost given up.” she then turned her gaze to Tamotsu and myself, but she didn’t seem to come up with anything to complain about. “Are Natsu and Gray here?” she asked, which brought attention to the two cowards. They were holding onto each other and acting like ‘best friends.’ “That’s great. I’m quite pleased to see the two of you getting along so well. However, it’s only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and again.” 

“I don’t know if we’re the best of friends,” Gray said, and that’s when I began to tune them out as Mirajane, Cana, and Macao explained to the new blonde - Lucy, I think? - why Gray and Natsu were so scared of Erza. 

I didn’t pay attention until I heard Erza say something about teaming up with Gray and Natsu about something urgent. She didn’t leave them room for argument as she said they would meet at the train station. I glanced back at Tamotsu - Master Makarov deserved a warning in person. Tamotsu immediately nodded in agreement, and the two of us took off to the door.

 

*

 

_ Tamotsu’s POV _

“What do you mean, there's no trains going to Clover Town today?!” I stood back as Shizuka yelled at the poor person selling train tickets. She was furious, and I wasn't about to get in an argument with her over it.

When she finally walked back over to me, I couldn’t help but think of her not as a girl, but as a storm in human skin when she was angry. She was terrifying, yes, but she was also beautiful for the same reasons. I gave her a casual smile, my hands slipping into my coat pockets as she glared up at me. “Guess we’ll go in the morning.” I said, and watched as her anger deflated like a open balloon.

“Unfortunately, that seems to be the only option,” Shizuka agreed, running a hand through the side of her hair without the white lines that told of her heritage for those that knew to look. I lagged behind her when she began walking back toward our two bedroom apartment, but not for long.

Our apartment was nothing grand, a simple living room, kitchenette, a cramped bathroom and two bedrooms hardly large enough to fit a full size bed and a dresser into. How Shizuka fit a mirror into hers is beyond me. “Shizu,” I began to say something -  _ anything _ \- to her, but felt the words die in my throat when she turned my way. 

“Yeah, Tamo?” She tilted her head, and my heart nearly stopped in my chest.

“ _ I love you, _ ” I longed to say, but instead I spoke a soft, “Get some rest, yeah?” before I headed off to my room. The door closed behind me with a rather comforting click, assuring I was alone with my pining thoughts. Why couldn't I just be a man and tell her the words that my heart and mind screamed every time I saw her?

 

**

 

_ Shizuka’s POV _

We were at the train station early the next day, sitting side by side on the bench to wait to board. Tamotsu sat on my right, his arms crossed over his chest as he allowed his chin to rest against his chest. His chestnut hair fell into his closed eyes, and I couldn't help but watch him as he slept lightly. He was so much more relaxed when he slept, when he was awake he was so wound up looking for threats. I was just glad that he relaxed when we were in the guild or in private and he wasn't always so tense.

I noticed movement beside me, and when I looked I saw it was Lucy standing there awkwardly with some odd white snowman looking creature in her arms. “Uh, do you mind if I join you?” she asked sheepishly, and I gave a simple shrug and moved slightly closer to Tamotsu to give her more room on the small bench. She thanked me as she sat down, before speaking again - clearly she didn't read the body language that I wasn't one for talking in the morning. “Shizuka, right? I'm Lucy, since we haven't introduced ourselves.” She was far too cheery in the morning for my tastes. She continued on after my slow nod, undeterred, “I've heard you're pretty cool. Are you joining us?”

“No. I'm warning Master Makarov that Erza has teamed up with Natsu and Gray to make the most destructive team in Fairy Tail history. I think he deserves it in person,” I sighed, pressing down my urge to pinch my nose in frustration.

“Oh,” Lucy looked sheepish. Finally, she’d gotten the hint. She turned away, looking down at her lap. I dragged out a breath, standing up as I saw Erza approaching. Tamotsu didn’t stir with my movement, so I only moved a bit away to be closer to the train. Once I saw it starting to be boarded, though, I turned around to get Tamotsu only to find he’d woken and walked over to me already.

He only smiled at my startled look. “Let’s get good seats, yeah?” He took my hand as he started heading to the train - pulling me along as a result. My face burned at the feeling of his hand slipping so easy into mine - something we’ve done so many times that it should be second nature to me. But something was different from just doing it to do it rather than a prerequisite to a transformation for a fight.

I ignored the feeling as we boarded the train and got seats far away from Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy. Once the train started moving, I leaned back in my seat and tucked my chin against my chest as I crossed my arms over myself. I’d just begun to drift off when I felt a light weight settle over me, but I didn’t open my eyes to see what it was.

 

***

 

I didn’t wake until Tamotsu shook me when we stopped at some small town, and when I opened my eyes it was to the offer of a wrapped up sandwich. Lunch, I supposed, and I nodded my thanks as I started eating, feeling him settle back in his seat beside me. It was at this moment that I realized his coat was draped over me. I carefully handed it to him, surprised when instead of putting it back on, he just laid it beside him on the seat. He  _ always _ wore a coat, he always said it was something about liking layers. As we ate, I let my mind shut off, not thinking about anything in particular until I had finished. “So, Tamo,” I said, pausing to wait for him to look at me, “what are we going to tell Makarov when we get to Clover town?”

“I suppose we tell him he’s going to be dealing with a rather large bill.” Tamotsu shrugged, not seeming concerned. “It’s not like we could stop Erza from doing something she’d decided to do.” I had to admit he had a point. Erza was more stubborn than I was, and  _ that’s  _ saying something. After that, I fell quiet again, watching out the window.

We’d just left Onibas, when the entire train screeched to a sudden halt. I sat up straight, but before I could even fully stand I was all but thrown back into my seat by some kind of explosion in one of the cars further up. Tamotsu transformed as I reached out to him, and I stood as my hands wrapped around the katana. I took off toward the door, throwing it open and jumping to the next car while the train wasn’t moving. I got there to see a man wearing a white coat kneeling to a man who’d definitely not been on the train earlier.

He was shirtless, his pale skin colored by strange blue tattoos. He had white hair that fell to one side of his face, his face elongated and bony. He looked vaguely familiar, to me. But there was no time to wonder about it, he was definitely the cause of this mess. I shifted my stance, katana held by my hip, ready to lash out. “Who are you?” I demanded, as I looked at his soul.

He, the kneeling man, and the group that all stood behind him, were some of the evilest human souls I had seen since entering this place. Nearly pre-kishins, even. And the leader of them, the white haired man? He just laughed at my question, and picked up a scythe that had apparently been set aside that was his. “Erigor. Some people call me the Shinigami.” He seemed confident that this would scare me, when in reality it just filled me with rage. “Who are you?”

“Shizuka. Daughter of Death itself - and a  _ real _ Shinigami. And I don’t like people using that moniker for evil, so why don’t I show you what real Shinigami’s are capable of.” I growled, watching his eyes widen in surprise, before sharpening, assessing.

I watched as he rose off the ground a little with the help of some kind of wind magic, before he threw his arm out, activating a magic seal. He didn’t name the spell, but I assumed that I should probably dodge the tornado of wind that came out of it. And I was lucky I did, as it broke up the train car even further. “My turn.” I grinned, and darted forward, slashing up with the sharp side of my katana. He dodged, but I still grazed him and drew a little blood. 

My victory was short lived as he crossed his hands in front of him and activated some kind of defensive spell that I couldn’t really hear over the wind that now surrounded his body. Before I could even respond he’d activated another array, this one I couldn’t fully dodge as a barrage of wind magic hit me, opening up a few thin cuts.

Time to stop playing, then.  **_“Soul Resonance: Reaper’s Edge!”_ ** I shout, my soul’s wavelength bouncing off of Tamotsu’s as I dart forward, swinging the blade down as it lit up with the energy our souls were making. It sliced through his wind-made armor, but didn’t cause him any damage, blowing us back a couple feet afterward. I took it as a victory though, as Erigor glared at me with ferocity in his eyes.

“That all you got, faker?” I taunt, holding the blade in front of me defensively.

“Hardly, little girl.” Erigor growled, before he did something… strange. He pointed his hands to the sky, index and middle fingers stretched before crossing them in an ‘X’ in front of him, a halo of light appearing around his hands. I barely heard him say the name of the spell - **_“Emera Baram!”_** \- before powerful wind blades were flying at me before I could even start to dodge. I braced myself for the impact…

To have nothing connect, and my hand suddenly be empty. I opened my eyes to see Tamotsu had taken the full force of the attack, gashes ripped open through his skin as he stood in front of me with arms spread out to shield me. “Tamotsu!” I shouted, heart in my throat in fear for his life.

“Weapons will perish before they let something kill their Meister, Shizuka. You know that.” He said weakly, before he collapsed.

And with his collapse, I saw  _ red. _

 

****

 

_ Third Person POV _

A change overtook Shizuka the moment Tamotsu collapsed under the force of Erigor’s  _ Emera Baram.  _ Her yellow eyes began to glow, as the white bands halfway crossing her head grew, reaching the other half as her eyes were just an empty, blinding glow.  _ “Fool. Didn’t anyone warn you of the dangers of angering Death?”  _ Her voice was lower, more dangerous, as she simply stood there, before she slammed her hands together and screamed,  **_“Death Cannon!”_ ** The energy that came from her raw attack not only destroyed Erigor, but also the flute he had in his hand, and all those who stood behind him. In fact, it destroyed the train too, which had luckily been evacuated.

She stood there in the aftermath after it was over, looking out blankly as the light slowly faded from her eyes, but the marks in her hair remained in their new, full state. She held her head, not sure what had just happened, before she shook it off to run to Tamotsu, falling to her knees by him and gripping his shirt. “Tamotsu! Please, stay with me!” she cried, looking down at him. Already, he was dropping in and out of consciousness. “I can’t lose anyone else that I love!” she shouted at him, and froze when she heard his reply, weak though it was.

“Not going anywhere, Shizu. What kind of man would I be if I died on you before I said I love you too?” She was somewhere between laughing and sobbing at the reply he gave, but it was enough.

 

*****

 

“What on earth happened to the train?!” Erza shouted as she screeched the magic mobile to a halt, shoving the cuff on her arm off as she ran toward it with Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy all following at her heels. When she saw Shizuka and Tamotsu in the center of the destruction, she froze in her spot, as did the others.

“...I don’t think we need to worry about Eisenwald anymore.” Gray pointed out, seeing the only remainder of any of them - Erigor’s scythe - flung some ways away.  _ Though, I think we should worry about how exactly they were obliterated to this extent… and what the Magic Council will do when they find out about all this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan that, to be entirely honest. Well, some of it I did. But that end bit... nope. All Shizuka.
> 
> Anyway, why don't you chuckleheads review? If you've bothered to read it, you've got to have something to say. Say it, unless you're gonna be a brat about it.


End file.
